Prussia's Mission
by Phoenixthefirechicken
Summary: Germany told Prussia to spy on a country called Canada to find out some secret, but Prussia can't find anything wrong with the Canadian, in fact he seems to be not such a bad person. Canada thinks there must be something wrong with himself, and Germany begins to doubt Italy's plan...
1. The Rude Guy

**This is my first fan-fic so please enjoy! :3**

**(In this story Prussia's thoughts are nicer than his words if you don't catch on.)**

**((And Canada's thoughts are rude while he usually is sweet and kawaii : 3))**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia POV<strong>

Prussia walked down the snowy sidewalk, holding a piece of paper, silently cursing his brother Germany for sending him on this stupid mission. _I'm too awesome for this_, he thought, _why couldn't Germany have come to spy on Canada?_ The snow fell softly, but according to the forecast the light snowing _might _become a blizzard. How does a forecaster say, _there might be a blizzard, but then again maybe not._

He was freezing by the time he reached Canada's house. He looked down at the mailbox and matched the address to the one on the piece of paper Germany gave him. There was a name printed above the numbers, _Matthew Williams._ The house was a cute little log cabin with a little battery powered lantern hanging outside the door.

Prussia walked up to the door and knocked twice loudly and impatiently. _He'll probably use his human name._

The door opened, a blond guy with blue eyes, glasses, and a polar bear stuffed animal looked at Prussia and said, "sorry, I think you have the wrong house, eh."

Prussia stared at him in shock, he was so… _Cute. _He spoke so quietly and looked away shyly, the complete opposite of Prussia.

Canada started to close the door and Prussia stopped him by sticking his foot in the doorway, "no, please, what's your name?"

The Canadian looked angry for a moment which Prussia thought made him look adorable, "you're the one who came to my house," he still spoke softly, " you should tell me your name first, eh."

Prussia decided to give Canada his human name, he wouldn't want to ruin the mission on the slight chance that Canada _does _know what Prussia is, or _who _he is. "My name is Gilbert," before he could continue with an excuse the wind and snow picked up and Prussia was pulled indoors by a cute Canadian.

"Well Gilbert, I guess you're staying here till the storm passes, eh," Canada said, "my name's Matthew."

The inside of the cabin looked like what Prussia would imagine it to be, warm with a little living room and a fireplace and a cute guy… But he still thought his place looked better, he decided to tell Matthew about his way better, totally awesome house, "I have an awesome house way bigger and better than this one," Prussia boasted, "it has a chicken farm and everything, I might even let you come over one day since your letting me stay in your house till the storm is over." Prussia looked at Canada, waiting for him to tell him how great that would be or how awesome and attractive his guest is.

"You're very rude, eh," Canada said in his normally soft voice.

Prussia got angry,no one's ever said that to Prussia's face, well except for Russia but he was scary now so Prussia didn't talk back to him. But this guy was calling _him _rude, how dare he insult the (once) mighty Prussia! "You're just going to say that to my face! I thought Canadians were supposed to be nice! And I'm not rude! I'm just better than everyone else!" Prussia yelled.

Canada looked shocked, "wait, you were still listening to what I had to say? No one has ever listened to me for more than a couple of seconds."

Prussia found it hard to believe that whoever Canada's friends were could just _not_ pay attention to him, "no excuses!" Prussia started, " you owe me an apology." He didn't want the Canadian to hate him, so he decided to keep it at 'you owe me an apology' since he was known to have a slightly sharp tongue.

Canada obliged, "now it's your turn to apologize eh?"

Prussia hadn't had to apologize to many people, only when he was at sword or gunpoint. But still... Prussia glanced out the window,_ I don't want to sleep out there, _he thought, _plus __if I'm ever going to find out that dark secret then I need to be 'nice'._

Prussia struggled with the words, "I'm SOORRRY Math-eww." He said pronouncing 'Math-eww' as two separate words. _Good job Prussia, _he mentally praised himself, _now I get to see him angry again._

Canada looked pleased that someone actually listened to him. (He didn't seem to care about the remark about his name.) Canada blushed, "okay, follow me eh."

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

Canada was surprised when Prussia showed up at his door, but even more so when he introduced himself as Gilbert. He just wanted Prussia to say hi and tell him his name formally, but when that didn't go as planned he introduced himself using his human name, Matthew.

Now as he led Prussia to the guest room, he knew something was wrong. No one came to visit him, only America but that was still rare. And the fact that Prussia had listened to what he had to say topped the cake, Prussia was definitely up to something. What else could it be? With Prussia looking at him like that as he showed Prussia where he would be staying he felt as if he were under a magnifying glass, being studied to the last detail.

"Well that's it," Canada said, he glanced at a wall clock glad to see that it was late enough to say goodnight and go lock himself away from the suspicious Prussian (or German whatever he is now), "goodnight then eh!" He speed walked into the hallway then stopped when he heard Prussia say, "what's for breakfast tomorrow? I'm already starving."

"Uh, pancakes." Canada said and speed walked away so Prussia couldn't ask him anything anymore. _He's so rude!_ Canada thought,_ I can't believe I'm letting him stay at my house. _He peered out a window to see the one correct prediction the forecaster had made that year. "Looks like he'll be staying for a while..." Canada said to Kumajirou as he interned his bedroom and close the door behind himself, plopping onto his bed, "I'm worried Kumaroo, what do you think Prussia is doing at my house?"

"My name is Kumajirou. Maybe you should call Germany and ask, also who are you again," the stuffed bear said.

Canada sighed, "I'm still Canada." He decided to call Germany right after breakfast, after all, he was exhausted. He fell asleep holding Kumajirou in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any miss spelled words, anyway tell me what you think by leaving a review!<strong>

**(also you can follow and favorite if you want :3)**


	2. Pancakes and Plates

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I had a little help on my Canadianness **(Canadaianess, whatever.) **so I hope you enjoy this better than what it would have been.**

**Also I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ! (I wish I did but I don't)**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany's<strong> **POV**

Germany sat at his desk, he regretted sending Prussia on that stupid mission. At the time it seemed like Italy finally had a good idea,now he realized that Italy almost never ever ever had a good idea. Italy had seen Prussia sulking around, sitting in a dark corner and staring out a window. He also told Germany he'd seen Prussia talking to birds... Germany assured him that was completely normal.

Germany recalled what Italy said to him.

Germany was lifting some waits when Italy came in, "GERMANY! I have something to tell you!"

Germany dropped the weights and they made a huge 'CLANK' as each of them hit the floor.

"WHAT IS IT." Germany said glaring at Italy, he couldn't stay mad at Italy after he was done yelling at him so he cleared his throat, "What is so Important?"

"We need to get Prussia a girlfriend!" Italy said, " I saw him sulking and figured it out."

"Well, the thing is, He's tried to get a girlfriend before, but..."

"But what?"

"Prussia doesn't like, women. He likes guys. And he's upset about that."

Italy looked at him questioningly, "since when were you good at reading feelings?"

"I'm not, Prussia told me ." Germany said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Italy said and laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing..."

Italy gasped, "oh I know! Bye Germany! I'll be right back!" Italy ran out of the room and out of the house.

Later that day Italy came back to Germany with a plan to set Prussia up on 'a blind date'.

"Italy I don't think this is considered a date at all. This is more like a setup. Or telling someone to stalk a person for a reason that doesn't really have a reason at all." Germany said, he didn't want to trick his older bother like that. Especially not like _this._

_"_Even if that's true," Italy said, "If the plan works and I'm right, they're perfect for each other and they should get along just fine!"

_Well, _Germany thought, _Italy's plan was pretty well planned out... and it does seem like this would turn out good for Prussia, if it turns out right that is._

_"_I guess so, but if he get mad or figures it out then it's your fault, okay?" Germany also wouldn't mind not having to spend his time being told just how awesome someone else is all the time. ALL. THE. TIME.

Italy clapped, "good! Because I already did my best imitation of your handwriting and sent him there!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's POV <strong>

Prussia woke up when he smelled food, he always did. But this was different than when he stayed the night at his brother Germany's house and smelled meat and beer, this smelled, _sweet._

He then noticed that he was in a totally different place then were he usually woke up. The walls were made of wood and he had a blanket over him that had a red maple leaf on it. Then he remembered where he was,_ I'm still at that Canada's house aren't I? _

There was a window on the opposite wall from the door. He got up and walked over to it, the snow was still falling. He remembered the smell and decided to go check it out, he also remembered how Canada said he was making pancakes. He knew what that meant, frozen dough put into the microwave, he had went to America's house with Germany once, the food made him gain around five pounds.( and throw up because of all the neon food dye that was in the fried chicken...)

He decided to walk into the kitchen and eat whatever was put on his plate. He was hungry and besides, he would stomach anything Canada made for him.

"I'm hungry Matthew, is my food done yet?" Prussia walked into the kitchen and sat at a little table meant for only two people.

Canada was at the stove flipping pancakes and wearing an apron that had a picture of a maple syrup being poured into a glass cup which Prussia thought was adorable.

Canada looked annoyed for a second, then he pointed to the counter were about fifty pancakes lied and spoke in his soft voice, " take as many as you can eat m'kay, not so many that you get sick though..."

Prussia took a plate from the counter that was put there for him, _obviously_ for him. He then loaded his plate with three pancakes and added a _lot _of maple syrup. He returned to his seat and took a bite, IT WAS WONDERFUL.

"How is-" Canada started.

"This is AWESOME!" Prussia said," how did you get so good at cooking?"

Canada blushed, "uh, thank you. I've alwa-" Canada looked at Prussia's plate like it was the most important thing in the world,"Is that my plate? You're using my plate."

Prussia looked at the plate, it had a picture of a polar bear on the bottom of it but it was now covered by pancakes, " it's okay, I don't mind eating off your plate. Unless you're sick, that would be so not awesome."_  
><em>

"Give me back my plate, it's my house and that's the only plate I eat off of so I need it back, m'kay." Canada grabbed for the plate and Prussia pulled it towards him.

The look on Canada's face almost wanted to make Prussia give him back the plate, Canada's eye's were watering and his mouth was drawn into a straight line. Prussia decided to compromise.

Canada started to grab for the plate again when he was stopped by a hand put out to keep him out of reaching distance of the polar bear plate.

"Come on!" Canada yelled, he tried to move Prussia's arm," Gilbert! I'm serious! please!" he started to say something else but was interrupted by Prussia stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

Canada spit them out and slapped Prussia, _did he just? _Prussia thought, _he actually did, didn't he?_

Prussia pulled Canada close by the collar of his sweater," I wanted to share, but you can have your stupid plate back! I'm too awesome to eat off of someone else's dishes anyway! So you can just go shove-" Prussia stopped himself from saying something to horrible to the Canadian. _It's because I don't want to be kicked out into the snow storm,_ he told himself, _that's all. Once this is over I'll give him a beating!_

_"_L-let go. Gilbert..." Canada said uneasily, "Gilbert It's over! I'll let you have the plate until your done with it m'kay."

Prussia noticed he had pulled Canada closer and closer till his face was just inches away from his face. _He's so close,_ he thought, _and his breath smells like syrup. _He let Canada go and apparently he had been pulling away from Prussia because he stumbled backwards when Prussia suddenly let go of him.

" I- I'm sorry Mathew," Prussia looked away, he felt his cheeks grow warm, "I- you, can have your plate back." Prussia stood up and started to walk back down the hallway.

Canada called him back," you can still eat breakfast. I just only eat on this plate." Canada grabbed the plate, cleaned it, then loaded it up with enough pancakes and syrup to feed five people and headed down the hallway to his room.

Prussia looked through the cabinets till he found the plates. He still felt bad about what had happened, especially since he had scared the daylights out of someone he liked._ No I don't like him!_ he reminded himself, _It's just that even people like me have manners. People who are better than everyone else that is! _He got his pancakes and sat down, _if only my pet chicken were here to cheer me up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

Canada sat on his bed, staring at the cold pancakes. When was he going to call Germany? Even better, when was he going to kick Prussia's sorry ass into the blizzard? He had taken out his cellphone and got Germany's number ready. He couldn't hit the call button for some reason.

_What's wrong with me? I don't went this guy to kill me! Or worse..._ Canada thought. Then another thought came to him, _Even if I called Germany he wouldn't be able to come get Prussia, airplanes would be out of the question._

He also thought of when Prussia had pulled him to close for comfort, Prussia had looked so sad. And he almost let Prussia have his plate because even though the guy was scary, he had been on the verge on tears.

Canada turned off his phone, "Kamoojirou, what is wrong with me?"

Kumajirou, who was sitting on Canada's bed, looked at Canada," I don't know, maybe your just too nice to throw him out in the storm. Also, my name is Kumajirou."

"I should be able to call his brother, eh? And at least tell him about this. Then as soon as the snow storm is over he'll go back home!"

Canada looked out the window, the storm had become less violent,_ maybe that's not the reason, _he thought, _maybe it's because I like_ _him._ Canada glanced at Kumajirou then looked back out his window,_ but I haven't even told Kumajirou that I'm gay yet._

Canada got out his phone and began watching his favorite anime's to calm himself down. He had forgotten to call Germany, or maybe he had just decided not to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter!<strong>

**Remember to follow and favorite (if you want to) and also post a review telling me how I could improve or what you liked about the story!**


	3. Canada's Diary

**Hi! I hope this is a okay chapter. The next one will probably be the last. ( You won't have to suffer through this horribly planned story for longer.)**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (Only in my dreams...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's POV<strong>

Prussia had finished his breakfast and spent a considerable amount of time sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself. He then decided that he could at least go walk around the house and find _something_ amazing enough to keep his awesomeness busy. He looked into the hallway to check if Canada was in the hallway, he wasn't. But Prussia had to pass Canada's room to get into the kitchen which was connected to the living room.

He slowly began tiptoeing down the hallway. When he passed Canada's room he noticed the door was slightly cracked, he pushed it open a little more before he could tell himself what a bad idea it was. Canada was lying on his bed, sleeping, with that same stuffed bear he always carried around.

_He's adorable, _Prussia thought walking over to the sleeping Canadian. He now stood right beside Canada, he waited a while to make sure he was soundly asleep, then he took a strand of hair that had fallen into Canada's face, leaned down and smelled it. (Totally not creepy.)

_Is it even possible for someone to always smell like syrup?_ He asked himself. Not that he minded though. He actually liked the smell now, since the whole house smelled that way.

Then he thought of something even more important than how someone and their house smells. Though syrup smells were pretty important too. He remembered that he was on a mission, and whatever secret Canada was hiding, there was probably evidence of it in his room. He thought for a moment while he began to search through the dresser, closet, and one of the bedside tables. He remembered how he had a whole room that contained all of his diaries-er- journals. Canada obviously kept a journal since he looked and sounded so girly. He searched through a second bedside table and in one of the drawers there was eight big, leather-bound books. He picked them all up and looked at Canada again. _He really is cute..._ He decided to cover the cute, sleeping Canadian with a maple leaf blanket he found on the bed. They had a lot of them in Canada's house.

After that he studied Canada's diary/journal till he found something interesting. There were a lot of things written about pancakes, hockey, neighbors, and how many times France has tried to invade his vital regions. Prussia decided to beat up France next time he saw him, but besides that he also found something interesting about Canada and America.

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel awful today, I just found out I have a brother. France and England said they were going to introduce us at some point, but I think that was a lie. They were probably just trying to keep us apart for as long as possible then let us find out about each other on our own. Well that's what happened. He was so mean to me though! And France and England were only paying attention to him. We were supposed to celebrate one of France's human friends birthdays. She also got attention but it was mostly from the other human guest. America was getting so much attention so I decided to get payback since I didn't even get a treat because America kept talking to the hired waitress. I waited till America went somewhere were no one could see them. Then I whacked him upside the head with a hockey stick. I kept hitting him till he said stop and grabbed the stick away from me. He had a bit of tears in his eyes (_ because Canada's a boss with a hockey stick :_)__ I then covered my face and ran away. The next time I saw him he had a bruise on his head from where I hit him, but he didn't look like he was mad at all! In fact, I had to introduce myself again. I don't think I'll mention this to anyone but Kumajirou though. They'd probably think I'm lying anyway..._

Prussia shut the book, this was all he needed. He looked out the window, it was snowing lightly and had just enough light to illuminate the snow which seemed to be glowing. He got out his phone and called Germany, because of the time difference they had a little trouble.

"Why did you call me again? You should be able to get back just fine." Germany said. But he sounded rushed and worried, just like when he was hiding a secret from Prussia.

"I found out that Canada hates America!" he decided after he said that that he didn't sound like he _hated _America but he continued anyway," isn't that great! You may praise my excellent spying skills." Prussia waited for his younger brothers response, but instead he heard Germany sigh." what's wrong? Outdone by your older brother again! I bet that's it! It's okay, I know, we both know that I'm just sooo awesome-"

"Prussia I'm really sorry, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"That mission I sent you on is not really, real. Now keep in mind that it was Italy's idea-"

"What do you mean! We could turn America on Canada with this information. Or even better, blackmail Canada into doing whatever we want him to!" Prussia didn't nearly like the first idea as much as he liked the last one, the image of Canada in a cute maids uniform popped into his head. He did like that idea, but Canada would probably pour maple syrup all over the outfit.

"Well, here's the thing..." Germany told Prussia the whole story, apologizing about fifty times while telling the story. He also said he'd pick Prussia up when he was done with the call. Finally, after a long period of silence, Prussia finally responded. When he did, his voice came out sort of shaky.

"Why did you go along with this? Why would you do this to me west? Is it all because of your _ stupid_ Italian boyfriend? I can't believe you! And guess what? I _don't_ love him! I don't even like Math-eww!"Prussia hung up and ran his fingers through his white hair. His vision blurred, he noticed he had tears in his eyes. _But I do like him, _he thought, _He's so cute and quiet he's almost like a girl. I don't even mind liking him that much. But why couldn't west just have left me alone?_

Prussia decided to go return Canada's books. He walked down the hall towards Canada's room, all the while thinking about his current situation. _I'll have to leave, I guess I could leave him a note at least telling him who I am and what I'm doing here. I'll also tell him this was all Germany's fault for tricking me._

Prussia opened the door and stepped inside the room to late to notice Canada was sitting upright on his bed brushing his hair. When Canada saw the books Prussia was carrying his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

" A-are those mine?" Canada stood up and walked over to Prussia briskly while Prussia held the heavy books out to him.

" I can explain, I promise. My brother Germany-" Prussia had the books snatched out of his hands just to see Canada struggling with them as he went to put them back in his bedside table's drawers. He wanted to help seeing as he new that someone as frail as Canada couldn't do it by himself, "Hey Matthew, give me half of the books, I can help you."

He started towards Canada just for the Canadian to quickly turn to try and avoid him. Canada fell and the books were then scattered all over the floor in front of him. Canada looked up at him with tears in his eyes," that was the only place I could actually show my feelings! Why are you still even here? Why would you do that Prussia? Just why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

Canada looked back down to gather his books while thinking, _great, I have to live knowing that Prussia, anyone he knows, and anyone they know, will have heard about my diary and everything in it.  
><em>

_"_Hey don't cry," Canada felt as a hand awkwardly pat his back," I can explain. It's all Germany and Italy's fault honestly. They tricked me into coming here.'

Canada had decided not to listen to him. Until Prussia kept explaining, despite Canada telling him to go home, throwing hockey pucks at him, (I don't know were he got them from) and hitting him with all his might, which didn't hurt him very much.

Canada happened to catch some of what Prussia said, including what Germany and Italy had done.

" You still came into my house and went through my stuff," Canada said wiping the tears from his eyes, " so how do I know you're not tricking me? I need proof."

Prussia shifted uncomfortably , "well I don't think I have any evidence, except for your address that west gave to me."

" Wait, so they sent you here? Why? I'm going to get America to come up here and kick your ass if you don't have a good reason."

Canada wanted to believe him, usually no one noticed Canada. That or they purposely ignored him. Either way it wasn't like anyone to pay attention to him. Even if Prussia did what he did, he couldn't help wanting to believe the only person who could clearly see him. (Besides France and America.)

Prussia dug around in his pockets and Canada noticed he was wearing the same cloths as when he met him. Maybe that's what that weird smell is...

Prussia pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Canada. It had Canada's address and name written on it.

" I can at least talk to your brother eh? Call him so I can ask him about it. If it's his fault I'll forgive you. M'kay?"

"I just talked to him but sure," he smiled as he dialed the number on his cellphone, " when awesome calls you answer right? Keskeskes..."

Germany answered," I'm on my way to the airport right now, what do you want?"

"Well I explained the whole thing to Canada and he wants some reassurance that I'm not making this up. So you talk to him." Prussia said then shoving the phone into Canada's hands.

"Uh, hi." Canada was nervous to talk to Germany who he considered very scary.

"What my brother told you was true. But I have to point out that this was Italy's idea. So if you're mad take it up with him." Germany spoke fast and in the background a voice could be heard saying," What? Germany how could you tell him that! Now I'm going to be beat up!"

"Italy's with you?" Canada was just asking for clarification on who's voice it was in the background. Germany took it a different way.

"He was just visiting I swear! I had to take him with me because I can't just leave him at my house! We're just friends!"

Canada wondered why he overreacted like that while Prussia, who had heard what Germany said because he was yelling so loud, said, "poor Italy..." Loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH EAST!" Could be heard over the phone.

"So you're coming over here to pick up Prussia eh?"

Prussia snatched the phone out of Canada's hands and Canada tried to get it back while yelling at Prussia, "Actually we have no money right now! You could make things up to us if you pick me up. That would be awesome."

" Uh, sure. I'll call my boss and tell him it's an emergency-" Germany said before he was cut off by Prussia.

"Awesome! See you soon!" Prussia ended the call there turning to Canada, " Ready for the most awesome revenge?"

Canada didn't know what Prussia had planned but he sounded pretty sure of himself, " Uh, okay..." Also, no one. NO ONE, messes with Canada without getting a hokey puck shoved somewhere really unpleasant, not even Prussia, but he would get even with him later...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter!<strong>

**Remember to follow and favorite (if you want to) and also post a review telling me how I could improve or what you liked about the story!**

**Sorry for such the long wait, I get on the computer to be lazy and end up being to lazy to be lazy. Understand?**


	4. We Smell Like Syrup

**Sorry if this story isn't quite what you expect it is my fir****s****t story after all...**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

Canada wasn't sure whether what he and Prussia was doing was right... Then he remembered how angry Germany, Italy, and Prussia had made him feel and decided _nah, It's fine!_

Since Canada was a personification of a country it meant he had special privileges and could get the airport to authorize certain things, all he had to do was say, _it's nation business, _ and his boss basically gave him the airport. Well, not really, today was a busy day since all the flights just now started to take off because the blizzard had delayed their flights for a before now. But the more people the better. At least that's what Prussia said, he didn't know what Canada had planned for him. It wasn't too humiliating since he kinda liked Prussia and didn't want him to be angry with him.

All the preparations were made and all the humans Canada had assembled for this were in place.

Canada played with Kumajirou nervously as he and Prussia waited for Germany and Italy to arrive.

"Hey Math-eww," Prussia said still using that stupid nickname, " isn't that them?"

Canada looked up from his distraction and saw a bouncing Italian getting lectured by a very red faced they got closer to Canada and Prussia their conversation could be heard.

"You can't just walk around a plane like that to flirt! Your an idiot! Are you even listening?"

"PASTA!"

Prussia gave the signal and about twenty people surrounded Germany and Italy. It drew alot of attention. You couldn't see them but you could hear Germany over all the commotion. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OFF ME!"

When everyone cleared Canada could see what the outcome was. Thay had covered in flower necklaces and headbands topped off with a buch of pink sparkles, paint, and a sign that said, " LONG LIVE THE NEWLY WEDS!" at the bottom it was signed by some guy named "Awesome".

" Oh my gosh West! You look ridiculous! This was so awesome!" Prussia laughed at Germany and Italy oblivious to the people above him on one of the high ceiling rafters holding a big red object.

Italy looked at himself and Germany, " Look Germany! Now we look all pretty!"

"SHUT UP ITALY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's POV<strong>

Prussia couldn't help himself from laughing at them. Germany was always sensitive about his relationship with Italy. This was the most awesome prank he had ever played on his brother, although he didn't pull pranks on his brother often out of, not fear, caution.

He was surprised when he fell to the ground do to an unexpected weight dropping on his head. He was even more surprised when he found himself wet and sticky. He was covered in maple syrup.

He looked up at Canada from his place on the floor to see the most annoying, adorable smile ever and the most adorable, annoying laugh could be heard from the Canadian.

Prussia could feel himself turning a dark shade of red. It was one thing for the people around him to be laughing but he really liked Canada, how could he do that? He thought by pulling the prank on Germany and Italy Canada would forgive him, or at least forget. Canada reached out his hand.

" You look so surprised! I told you I would get my revenge eh? I stick to my word." Canada smiled, " Sorry for all this."

"I-I don't..." Prussia thought Canada was betraying his trust when he dropped the maple syrup on him, but he was just getting even, maybe going a little too far. Maybe he'd get even next... Not now though. The thought made him smile and he let Canada help him up," I guess you're pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me but still..."

Everyone got cleaned up and the fight back to Germany even got delayed. Italy and Prussia got wacked upside the head by Germany, Prussia hit him too since it was partially his fault. Prussia also got to say goodbye to Canada.

" So, goodbye Math-eww..." Prussia said awkwardly. He had planned to romantically and awesomely sweep the Canadian boy off his feet, then they would like, I don't know, exchange phone numbers and e-mail addresses?

He was surprised when Canada hugged him. And even more surprised when he whispered, " Show up at my house again uninvited and I'll beat you up with my hockey stick, m'kay?"

" Yeah of course! Next time I'll expect the royal treatment though." He hugged him back, liking how warm he was, also the smell of syrup. Although now he smelled like syrup too..

The hug ended and Canada pulled away. Germany called him and Prussia started walking reluctantly over to his gate when Canada ran up behind him and handed him a piece of paper. Prussia stuffed it into his pocket, it had an e-mail address written on it.

"Thanks. You know, for all the awesome pancakes and stuff." Prussia said blushing.

Canada smiled, " I'll be sure to make them with extra love next time! M'kay?"

_SOCUTESOCUTESOCUTESOCUTE..._

Prussia stayed perfectly awesome and didn't squeak a bit when he replied' " Yeah. Extra _love..._"

Prussia barely noticed when he a soft kiss on the lips, but he did notice when Canada started kissing back. Surprisingly, he was the one who pulled away. People were staring ( not that he really cared about that ) and he might miss his flight. Imagine how much Germany would yell at him then.

Canada's face was red, Prussia really didn't want to leave _now,_ but he promised Canada he would visit soon and that he wouldn't use the wrong plate again.

Prussia left his hockey murderer and got on his plane. He concluded that Canadians were awesome.

**Leave a review if you like this story!**

**You can also favorite but whatevs...****Thanks for even looking at this story in the first place. :)**


End file.
